wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flames of Wrath
(Before we begin, I’ll just point this out- This is based off of a roleplay I have going on the canon wiki. So yeah, that’s about all! Just gunna advertise it, and enjoy this trash writing!) No… not yet! Inferno stared at the bright sky, wide-eyed. He flapped his wings frantically, trying to get the metal bands holding them together off. Keep flapping… get it off! Please, don’t let me die! The golden sun poured into his eyes, making him light-headed and weary. He let out a small cry, a helpless cry that rung out around him, showing everybody’s world that his was ending. Inferno began to gasp for air. Thoughts flashed in his mind, quickly replaced by another. He didn’t have much time, he needed to hurry. The SkyWing dragonet was suddenly stuck in time. His past flashed before his eyes. The happiness of his family, the sheer joy of seeing his sister as a guard, the feeling of loss as terror and sadness crossed his parents’ face the day they found out his power, then this. Plummeting off a cliff to meet his doom. He wished he could think something heroic, or maybe memorable, but his only thought was-''‘DON’TLETMEDIEDON’TLETMEDIEDON’TLETMEDIE PLEASE DON’T LET ME DIE!’ Wait… my power. ''Inferno inhaled sharply. So close… to the end... He waved his talons. I enchant myself to be perfectly fine by the end of this fall, please, please, please, let me be fine! Inferno braced himself for the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff, he squeezed his eyes shut, he waited. He could almost feel the peircing pain of stone impaling right through his scales, or the heavy impact that would inevitably cause his death. Please say my spell works… He felt a sob well up in his throat, but it was cut short rather quickly. Thump. He landed softly on the ground, his wings still splayed out at a rather awkward angle. For a moment, he couldn’t move. Then another. Then another.. He didn’t move until the sun went down and the three moons made his surroundings turn and eerie shade of blue. Finally, he felt himself regain the ability to jerk his muscles. He lifted his head from the stone and looked around. Inferno looked up at the sky, his lip curled ever so slightly. “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!” His yell was useless. Nobody was there to hear him. Inferno’s scarlet tail lashed, and he let out the sob that he held in during the fall. After a while of his silence, after a while of hearing the crickets sing, he finally mumbled in repeat, “I hate you… I hate you..” A dull ache centered around his heart. His own sister had tossed him off the cliff. Just like that. Just for being special. Just for being an animus. Was he not enough? Even his sister couldn’t love him… Of course you’re not enough, smoke-breather… Inferno shook his head, and firmly clenched his jaws. He could deal with all this mushy sad-stuff in the morning. Right now, he had to survive. . . . Inferno jolted awake, with a loud gasp. He lashed his tail and looked out the window. He was panting. He was scared. Scared of what..? His past? No. That’s stupid. Nobody should be afraid of something so small… Inferno let out a small sigh and looked to his side. A crown. A small grin passed his face, and he began to remember the day he had gotten it. Shaking talons pressing the crown firmly on his head, the feeling of thrill as the queen’s blood soaked his talons. Such a memorable experience… His past self would be proud. He was proud. In those few years, those short ten years… He had grown to be king. First of the Sky Kingdom, he recalled, then, I thought… well, what good is my power of it’s not been put to good use? So I put it to good use. Look at me now.. king of many kingdoms. A little tapping noise filled Inferno’s ears. “Your majesty… your humble servant, Sycamore, has had a vision. He wants you to know about it.” A little bit of silence appeared, as if the speaker had bowed ever so slightly, before hurried footsteps down the hall were all that remained of his past presence. The SkyWing sighed and stretched. He gently picked up his crown and placed it on his head before walking out the door. He was ready to hear the vision. . . . “WHAT?!” Rage filled Inferno. This has to be wrong… “S-sir, the chances of this are slim..” “AAAGHHH, SHUT UP YOU OLD FOOL!” Inferno grabbed and orange from Sycamore’s orange tree and squashed it, making Sycamore yelp in pain. “TELL ME HOW IN THE MOONS I’M SUPPOSED TO GET RID OF THE MOON-FORSAKEN THREAT?!” “The details h-haven’t been figured out.. sir… but, but, if you give it a while, then I’m sure-” “SHUT. UP.” “Yes, sir, sorry, sir!” Inferno grabbed another one of the oranges from his tree, which instantly replaced. “Do you know why I gave you the power to see my future?” He already knew that Sycamore did, but Sycamore just acted oblibious. “No. Sir..” “It’s so that you can tell me how to fix my problems. Do you know why I gave you and empathetic link to this tree here?” Silence. Sycamore looked up with a bitter glare. “To torture every last good thing o’ me out.” “NO, IDIOT.” “S-sorry..” “It’s so that you DO tell me how to fix my problems.” Inferno began to slowly cut the orange open, and Sycamore held his breath in response. “You know I can kill you whenever I want, do you not? With a tree, no less.” “Yes. Sir.” “Tell me, and I won’t have to.” “I swear, I didn’t get very much detail! Just cast a spell if it’s easy enough for you!” “NO!” Inferno cleared his throat. “No. I’ll waste my sanity on more important things, thank you very much.” Inferno began to squeeze the orange between his talons, making Sycamore wheeze in pain. “Stop… your majesty..!” “Where are they?” “I DON’T KNOW!” He squeezed harder. “THEY’RE SOMEWHERE NEAR THE RAIN AND NIGHT KINGDOM, THAT’S ALL I KNOW, STOP, YOU’RE HURTING US!” Inferno let go and dropped the orange, which instantly turned to dust as it hit the floor. He smiled. “Wonderful. It’s a real pleasure doing business with you, Sycamore.” With that, he turned away. His mind raced. He could cast a spell now to find them. He could try and just kill them where they were. No. I’ll wait for it to play out. We’ll see how special they are when they’re in my talons… Watch your backs, little Dragonets of Defense. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Roleplay Stories Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)